


encore

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: the sparks in your eyes twit my heart [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, after eps 6
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Midam memanggil Junghwan dan mereka mengulang lantunan lagu bersama.





	encore

Midam tidak memilki ide tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan, malam itu saat jadwal bebas keluar asrama. Ia hanya berputar-putar di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan, sengaja berpisah dari teman-teman. Namun, sendirian begini, rasanya sangat sepi. Midam tak menyadari ke mana langkahnya akan membawa, hingga ia mencapai sudut kota yang terletak di puncak tebing. Ia menghirup udara kebebasan sepuas-puasnya, menikmati gemerlap yang menyapu seluruh kota. Namsan Tower berdiri menjulang di tengah-tengah Seoul. Midam mengecek ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Beberapa menit lamanya menunggu hingga ia mendengar derap langkah kaki dan hentakan sepatu yang mendekat.

Junghwan sudah tiba dalam keadaan terangah-engah. Mungkin akibat tergesa berlari sambil mendaki.

Midam menyambutnya riang, “Hei. Maaf ya sudah mengganggu kesenanganmu.”

Setelah Junghwan berhasil mengatur tarikan napasnya dan bergabung bersama Midam, ia menjawab, “Bukan masalah,  _Hyung_. Aku baru selesai belanja. Tiba-tiba dapat pesan darimu, yang berbunyi seperti itu. Aku jadi mengira ada sesuatu yang penting nih.”

Midam menggeleng. “Tidak ada yang penting kok. Aku cuma … ingin ditemani.”

Junghwan menaikkan satu alis. Heran. “Sebetulnya aku nggak keberatan sih. Tapi, kenapa nggak panggil teman-teman yang lain saja?”

“Teman siapa? Aku kan cuma ingin kamu.”

Junghwan merasa ada sesuatu yang keliru. Ini tidak seperti Midam yang biasa, yang mudah bergaul dan membaur bersama sifat pendiamnya yang dominan.

Tatapan Midam mengarah ke polybag milik Junghwan yang berisi barang belanjaan. “Sedang berburu diskon ya?”

Junghwan mengangkat polybag tinggi-tinggi dan mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki. Ia menggelang, “Kalau memang ada diskon, pasti aku sudah mengambil sabuk kulit incaranku tadi,” jawabnya dengan mulut sedikit manyun. “Kaus kakiku sudah robek, butuh diganti.”

Kaus kaki tadi dimasukkan kembali. Sekarang, Jeonghwan menatap Midam lamat-lamat. Mungkin, ia bisa lebih memahami pemuda itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Ditatap dengan seintens itu, Midam memalingkan muka. Ia jadi berpikir, dirinya betul-betul mengganggu kesenangan Junghwan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah tidak tahan. Sejauh mana pun pikirannya melayang, ia menemukan Jeonghwan di mana-mana.

“Aku punya kaus kaki yang nggak terpakai tuh.” Midam menawarkan.

“Yah. Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Saat aku sudah beli yang baru?”

Midam terkekeh, “Karena kamu nggak beritahu aku lagi butuh kaus kaki.”

“Yah. Kan aku juga nggak tahu kalau  _Hyung_  punya kaus kaki yang nggak terpakai?”

Midam menepuk lutut Junghwan main-main. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Tiba-tiba saja, Midam berdiri, lalu berpose seolah-olah sedang membawa  _microfon_ di panggung.

Junghwan tahu artinya. Tanpa diminta, ia juga bangkit dan berdiri, melakukan pose yang sama.

Mereka mulai melantunkan lagu twit. Musik teralun secara otomatis dalam benak mereka. Intro dibuka, memberi efek detonasi yang membakar suasana. Suara mereka memecah keheningan malam. Junghwan memandang Midam dengan cara persis seperti di panggung itu. Midam membalas, saat mencapai pertengahan lirik━ _baby sky_ _━_ dengan kedipan mata serupa, yang kemarin tak dilakukannya.

Midam terpana. Saat ini terbayang olehnya Junghwan dalam balutan kemeja merah, sekujur tubuh merah menyala,  _spot light_  merah yang menyapu wajahnya, lalu ibu jari yang diusap ke bibir dengan cara yang terlalu sensual, dan kerlingan matanya yang seperti memercikkan cahaya. Sialan memang. Segala tentang Junghwan sudah meracuni otaknya hingga saraf terdalam.

Midam tahu Junghwan juga menyadari itu. Efek maha dahsyat yang berhasil ditanamkan padanya. Midam butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan otaknya lagi.

Saat lagu mencapai batas  _high note_ sebagai  _outro,_ kemudian mereka mengakhiri lagu. Kali ini, tidak ada sorakan penonton. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

“Tahu kan?” kata Midam akhirnya. “Alasanku memanggilmu ke sini?”

━ _Ya. Hanya kamu. Bukan yang lain._

Junghwan tertawa. Ia merasa tahu semuanya. Midam ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, sebelum mereka berpisah, dan sibuk mengolah tim yang baru, menuju babak evaluasi berikutnya. Mungkin saja, panggung selanjutnya akan mengangkat mereka sebagai saingan, bukan lagi kawan dalam satu tim.

“Aku juga sedih,” kata Junghwan, “Sayang sekali. Kemarin itu satu-satunya kesempatan kita bersinar dalam tim bersama.”

“Mau satu tim gabungan atau bukan, jadi rival atau bukan, kita tetap teman seperjuangan, iya kan?”

“Aku pasti menang menuju debut. Saat aku berhasil nanti,  _Hyung_  juga harus berada di sana.”

Mereka saling membalas kepalan tinju dan berjanji atas nama itu.

“Ayo! Kita bangkit bersama dalam satu tim lagi!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sambil menunggu detik-detik (?) eps 7 dengan rasa khawatir x,x  
> saya suka Midam, sifatnya kalem, dan nggak enakan (kayak saya) terbukti saat jadi leader tim ketika babak evaluasi pertama, dia sempat ditegur karena kurang tegas (?) dan dia mengakui itu sendiri, atas pertimbangan kalau ada teman yang lebih 'mampuni', berarti dia harus mundur perlahan, padahal Midam bisa berbuat lebih dari itu ...  
> terus dengar-dengar juga, bagian Midam meng-aransemen lagu bareng Jeonghwan itu di-cut oleh pihak M.Net, duh padahal saya ingin lihat momen mereka lebih banyak ...
> 
> (yak kita tunggu, bagaimana peringkat mereka berdua di eps 7 nanti)


End file.
